Advanced computational research is being carried out and software developed for processing and displaying NMR images and spectroscopic images. Imaging and spectroscopy can now be carried out interactively over the World Wide Web, using ordinary laboratory, office or notebook computers and standard Web browser software, using software and hardware developed here. Efficient imaging methods for investigations of dynamic processes have been further developed and tested. A new approach to segmentation and display of brain images was developed.